


The night is dark (but you are here)

by icylook



Series: Wayhaven Fics [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of bad parent-child relationship, Minor spoilers for book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icylook/pseuds/icylook
Summary: “Sneaking up on me? That’s new.”“I was sure you heard me.”Felix shrugs, “Well, I didn’t.”
Relationships: Detective/Felix Hauville, Male Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: Wayhaven Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The night is dark (but you are here)

**Author's Note:**

> Not every difficult parent-child relationship gets peaceful closure and Victor's bad one with Rebecca has a long way to go. But...

He’s not sure what woke him up. Maybe it's a gentle draft from a slightly opened door, one that leads to his small balcony. Maybe it’s the cold sensation at his back, and when he rolls with an arm outstretched to the other side of bed there’s no one there but cool sheets. 

The bamboo blinds aren’t shut completely and he can make out the silhouette sitting on the balcony railing. Victor gets up, pulling the blanket around himself and drags his sleepy body out, steps heavy and a bit clumsy. He’s always lethargic after waking up though the chill of the stone under his feet makes him sober up with a shudder. Standing there for a moment, shifting on spot when Felix doesn’t turn as not noticing him. His hands grip the railing at both of his sides, his legs dangling freely, heels of his shoes bumping softly onto the steel bars. The serene and silent air surrounding him seems odd, something Victor hasn’t witnessed yet when it came to his boyfriend. He clears his throat and has to step back, because of Felix jumping as startled, gasping while his hands grip the railing hard. Wide amber eyes flash at him and Felix’s shoulders slump in visible relief. 

“Sneaking up on me? That’s new.”

“I was sure you heard me.”

Felix shrugs, “Well, I didn’t.” 

Victor’s heart skips a beat when he leans forward before he gracefully twists his body and lands on the balcony, almost soundless. There are slight dents on the railing where Felix’s palms rested. Easy to cover with a few flower pots, he thinks briefly and looks at Felix’s face. His small smile seems strained when he steps closer, tugging at Victor’s blanket and he opens his arms to let him in. Felix’s sigh tickles his skin when he hides his face in the crook of his neck, Victor’s hands wrapped around his back. His touch is cold when Felix’s fingers sneak under his t-shirt, a low noise of protest silenced with lips brushing his pulse point.

They stand there for a moment, unmoving. Basking in each other's presence.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Victor whispers before he remembers Felix doesn’t need as much sleep as him. Besides, night is his most natural time to be active, contrary to himself. 

Felix hums and leans back to look him in the eye. “Not really, no.” He glances away and Victor feels him squirming but he doesn’t lose his hold on him. Felix’s hands stroke Victor’s back, the gesture almost absentminded. 

“I was… thinking.”

Victor tilts his head to the side when Felix doesn’t meet his gaze. “About?” 

“I’ve heard more than I said I did.” He bites his lip briefly before he risks a quick glance at him, then rushes with the explanation upon seeing a puzzled expression on Victor’s face. “Before I walked on you two, or actually made myself known. I’ve waited a bit ‘cause I didn’t want to interrupt you. You _always_ get interrupted and I thought you needed moment to talk.”

Victor’s shoulders stiffen, recalling how cold radiated from the tips to his fingers during the _fight_ , every beat of his heart a sharp reminder of ice clogging his veins. How the hollow feeling in his chest expanded rapidly when his stupid hope whithered away for _good_ at the look on her face, at her _silence_ that said it all. 

_“Would you even try if not for the assignment? Would you?”_

_His words seem to echo in the silent room, the itching rush of blood under his skin pushing him to break something and he felt himself shaking, fighting for control. Throat tight, fists balled, fueled on the rage of the one being wronged and treated like it’s his fault. Like he’s 15 again._

_She looks hurt._

_She doesn’t say anything and he doesn't wait for her answer, fleeing away like a coward before she does. Deep down fearing that she would confirm it._

_That with him, Rebecca truly was an Agent first and Mother last._

“Do you want to-”

“No. No I don’t.” He doesn’t want to think about it, yet alone talk. Victor feels Felix’s hands squeeze his waist before he lets go of him. Amber eyes peer at his closed off expression and he _knows_ Felix wants to help, but some things are not meant to be mended when broken. 

Too little too late. 

Cold air hits his skin when the blanket slips away from Felix’s shoulders, carefully wrapping it around Victor. 

“I understand.” He rubs at his eye, shuffling to the side until he bumps on the table, rattling two stools under it, stacked one on another. The sound is loud in the silence of the night and Felix grimaces. He slowly sits on the table, as he’s testing its durability and when it doesn’t fold under him, he looks at Victor. 

“I know it’s not my place to say this but. It’s just… you have her so close and yet.” Felix sighs, tightening his crossed arms. 

“You think you have time and then you _don’t._ ” He says quietly. His gaze is sad, even if a small smile plays on his lips and it pulls at something in Victor’s chest. He has a feeling it isn’t really about Rebecca and him, though maybe in part. 

Then it hits him.

The woman he saw back then, the memory full of distress and pain. Her words, when she held Felix’s face urging him to run and _live._

His smile is wobbly and Felix lets him step between his legs, hiding his face on his chest, blanket pooling around his sides. Victor holds onto him, brushing the soft skin of his nape. 

“You were thinking?” Feeling the warmth and movement of his throat under his palm as Felix balls the fabric of his t-shirt with a swallow.

“It’s nothing.”

“Felix.”

The press of his forehead to his sternum as Felix takes a breath, slight shudder to his exhale. Victor pushes the words stuck to his tongue, because he should and _will_ be the one Felix can count on. However clumsy and awkward he could be when touching uncomfortable subjects, he’d push on for the sake of the man in his arms. 

“Even if I don’t want to talk about my- about Rebecca, you can tell me whatever you want about your… your mother. If you want.”

Felix is silent for a long moment and Victor is aware of the hard _thump_ of his heart, sure Felix has to feel and _hear_ it easily with how close he’s clinging to him. He thinks he ruined it somehow when a sniffle reaches his ears and his eyes widen in alarm. Victor’s attempt to lean back to look at the damage he’s done is prevented when Felix wraps his arms around his sides. Refusing to let go or look at him. So he holds him tight, ignoring the spreading dampness between his collarbones where Felix squishes his face. 

“I miss her.” He whispers wetly, hot breath tickling Victor’s skin. “So much.” 

Victor feels the lump in his throat growing for a second when Felix’s gasp turns into a sob. He doesn’t say anything, hands curling around Felix’s body. Soothingly stroking his head while light tremors make him shift, pressing his lips to the line of his hair when he slowly calms down. His feet feel numb by the time Felix lets him look at him, holding his face between his hands. 

Victor gently rubs his thumbs under amber eyes, the rims puffy, delicate skin still wet. Felix wraps his fingers around Victor’s wrists, blinking up at him. His eyelashes are sticking together, damp with tears.

“I know.” He murmurs and softly kisses Felix’s forehead. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...but he wishes Felix could get a chance for a closure of his own, when it comes to his Mother. ಥ_ಥ


End file.
